breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of deaths on Breaking Bad
"Before" I'm going to move "Before the series" into the applicable location in the Season Four section. Right now the list reads from top to bottom as a chronological list of deaths that have occured. I don't see any reason to change it now. Up for other ideas though! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 05:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Kills per character This page is great, I have some ideas for lists like this one that I was planning to do in the spanish Breaking Bad Wiki. Would it be cool to add the count of kills per character? ~Playsonic2 19:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, totally! I think it would fit best at the bottom of the current article. It's going to be a tricky one to build because some characters are indirectly related to some deaths but didn't exactly commit the crimes themselves. ---- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 22:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess they just don't count as "normal kills", we could add * in those characters to make it clear. However.. I don't know if suicide counts as killing someone haha. ~Playsonic2 09:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Is Walt really "responsible" for the 167 deaths from the plane crash? Giving them equal weighting with the direct killings by other characters seems excessive.--Gilderien Talk| 00:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Donald I know Donald Margolis' fate wasn't clearly defined, but he did shoot himself. Is it safe to infer he is dead, and can be added to the Deaths page? 4jonah (talk) 21:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Jonah : I personally assume he died but because the radio report didn't explicitly state he died I don't think it's fair to add it to the list. -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 16:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) In Negro y Azulm after the tortoise explosion, are we sure only one agent was killed? I was always under the impression all the officers surrounding the blast were killled...4jonah (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Jonah Lydia Should Lydia's death be listed before or after the demise of White Supremacist Gang? Although she technically died after them, she was poisoned first. It's also likely she died after Walt did. Gsbr (talk) 03:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, if she didn't die before the White Supremacist gang, then she didn't die before the gang. Also, she didn't "technically" die after them, she simply did. There's not a lot of room for intepretation of her death, since it's obvious that she's going to die in the coming days. That phone call placed to Todd was likely only one or two days after her poisoning. ouisehjk 06:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : She didn't die at all. Not during the show, at least. Sure, she's going to die at some point in the coming days, but the series ends with Walt dying, and she's still breathing at that point. She's not deceased. Besides, how can we even be sure what's going to kill her? Maybe the shock of discovering that Walt had poisoned her caused her to have a heart attack right there and then. Maybe as soon as the phone call ended she went and slit her wrists to avoid a painful death from ricin. We can never know, because her death was never shown on screen. If we're going to list Lydia as deceased simply because she's going to die after the end of the series, then we may as well also list Jesse, Skyler, Marie, Saul and even Holly, since they're all going to die at some undetermined point too. A Thousand Doors (talk) 00:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : : : I'll add that there's a scene with Jesse listening to the radio in ''El Camino ''reveals that she survived long enough to reach a hospital, which was at least a day after the last scene in Felina. Maybe she should actually be removed from this list altogether and be listed in List of deaths in El Camino instead? --Youwillatone (talk) 09:17, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Todd has 12 kills? This is given in the list of top kills at the end. Which 12 people did Todd kill? Hermitage171 (talk) 06:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) When a large group of people die, those kills are credited to everyone that participated in the firefight. Off the top of my head, he gets credit for Declan's men, Drew Sharp, Steve Gomez, and Andrea. I believe that should total 12. ouisehjk 06:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Intro The intro is really informal. Shouldn't it be rewritten? Something like "This article is a list of deaths that have occured during the events of Breaking Bad". UnluckyLuke (talk) 19:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) *That's what the edit button is for. :) YNNOJ (talk) 21:57, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No Doze Does anyone else think that No Doze's death should be listed as Season 2 instead of Season 1? I know that the beating that caused his Death happened at the end of the last episode of Season 1 but, his death is Shown onscreen in the first episode of Season 2? The Demon In Me (talk) 01:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I feel much the same way. He didn't actually expire from the beating until early the next episode. I'll change it to that, see if anyone else agrees. --ANewDay (talk) 19:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Question about Mexican immigrants. So, I was going over the series and got to No Más, where I found in the back of the truck the Cousins were travelling in something interesting. Now in the next episode, Hank mentions that 10 people were killed at the truck -- 9 immigrants and the driver. However, I looked and found that there were actually ''10 ''immigrants in the truck. Here's a photo for comparison. So this would make it 11 people killed total by the Cousins there -- Olive Oil, 9 other immigrants, and the driver. --ANewDay (talk) 07:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC)